toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tabi'atstani cuisine
Tabi'atstani cuisine is the traditional and modern cooking style of Tabi'atstan, and includes a wide range of styles coming from the diverse regions of Tabi'astan. The Tabi'atstani culinary style is unique, and has been influenced over hundreds of years by various cultures and peoples, most notably the Chinese, the Persians, and the Russians. The style and taste of food varies widely by class, region, and ethnic background, leading to an unrivalled range of ingredients, techniques, dishes and eating styles in what could be called Tabi'atstani food. As such, Tabi'atstanis pride themselves on their cuisine and being able to eat a wide selection of foods whilst sticking to the spirit and traditions of Tabi'atstani food culture. History Staple foods Rice Rice, along with wheat, was one of the foods introduced to Tabi'atstan after first contact with the world outside the Toy Islands in the 8th century. It is the staple food of the Chinese and Persian/Tabi'amard peoples of Tabi'atstan, among others. The following is a list of traditional rice dishes and methods of cooking rice in Tabi'atstan: Noodles The following is a list of traditional noodle dishes in Tabi'atstan: Phoenix eye fruit An example of a starchy food more specific to Tabi'atstan is the phoenix eye fruit (Sterculia monosperma) also known as Chinese chestnut or "蘋婆" in Chinese. The plant was introduced to Tabi'atstan from Southern China. The nuts of Sterculia monosperma may be consumed in multiple ways, including plain, boiled, and cooked with other foods. The following is a list of traditional dishes including phoenix eye fruit in Tabi'atstan: Sabzin The traditional staple food of many Tabi'atstani peoples was the sabzin, a tuber from the sabzin plant. It has a similar texture and flavour to garlic, although not as pungent. It is still popular, although much less widespread compared with rice, noodles, or bread. Sabzin is sometimes used with wheat flour to make sabzin bread, similar to potato bread. Sabzin bread is quite common in Tabi'atstan, and is available in most food stores and bakeries. The following is a list of traditional dishes including sabzin in Tabi'atstan: Wheat Wheat was introduced with rice in the 8th century when the Chinese explorer Lü Mang discovered the Toy Islands and was soon followed by numerous traders eager to capitalise on the new markets available in the region. A traditional wheat-based food item in Tabi'atstan is "nan asefneja" (نان اسفنجی), which literally means "sponge bread". This type of bread can be made on its own, or with various fruits added to the dough, although it is always left to dry and go stale before it is eaten. The word "sponge" in its name is a reference to the fact that it is left to go stale, with the texture similar to that of a dry bath sponge. The following is a list of various wheat-based dishes common in Tabi'atstan: Soybeans Vegetables Herbs and seasonings Desserts The following is a list of several common Tabi'atstani desserts: Delicacies The following is a list of foods considered delicacies in Tabi'atstan: Cold dishes Soups Pickles Snacks The following is a list of various snacks commonly found in Tabi'atstan: *Bird's nest cakes - A snack somewhat resembling small thin sticks of soft bread with a filling made of maltose sugar, granulated sugar, and scraps of bird's nest (from the swiftlet nests made from the birds' solidified saliva); most commonly found in the Yingzhou region Drinks Tea Tea is an integral part of Tabi'astani cuisine, and tea drinking is ingrained in Tabi'atstani culture. Tabi'atstanis drink tea with almost every meal, alone, or with snacks. Liquor Although a large proportion of the Tabi'atstani population adheres to Shia Islam, alcoholic beverages are popular with the rest of the populace. Milk Herbal drinks Regional Yingzhou Yingzhou cuisine is a general term used to describe the varieties of Chinese cuisine originating from Tabi'atstan. Traditional table settings and etiquette Structure of meals Recent trends An example of an indigenous Tabi'atstani soft drink is Jaleb Cola. Fast food, imported, and adapted foods American fast food is not very popular or widespread in Tabi'atstan, with such chains as McDonald's, KFC, and Pizza Hut not having a presence in the country. Even in the capital city, Qal'eh Manar, which is considered the most cosmopolitan city in Tabi'atstan and has restaurants of numerous different cuisines (even several Japanese restaurants), there is only one American restaurant; a diner called the Greasy Spoon which serves stereotypical American food such as cheeseburgers, French fries, cherry pie, and strawberry milkshakes. Waitresses of the Greasy Spoon wear alluring caricatural American waitress uniforms, ostensibly to symbolise American moral decay. There is only one McDonald's and Burger King in Tabi'atstan, both of which are located in the TBRE Embassy in Qal'eh Manar. Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Tabi'atstani culture